Mysterious Lab
by SparkLabTT
Summary: It was a mysterious toon. Wiggling their way to try and capture the 2 protectors. These 2 protectors were Sparkly Rose Lab an Winter Lab. The mysterious toon, had a group. One that could cast havoc over the whole world and Lab Clans. What would they do if it does happen? Join these 2 in this crazy and mixe up adventure. Heartbreak ,Love, Friendships and more.
1. Intro of Story

Sparkly Rose Lab was walking around Toontown Central as usual. She was in Toon Valley. (Idk.. why I was there.. o_o) She spotted many Advertisements, Like: Gameshows,Fashion Shows  
etc. But one thing caught her eyes two toons part of Lab Clans were advertising their clan, she thought, " OMG, I am so bored. o_o..." So she went up to them to ask if she can join Lab Clans  
and she did.

* * *

**Note about other Chapters**

The rest will be told through her & her friends perspectives or POV: Enjoy reading myToontown Fanfiction( This is about my toon Sparkly Rose Lab and Winter Lab become  
Lab Clans Protectors! Anyways I will include MORE characters!, TY! :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Name Dropper

Spark Lab's POV

Ugh! Why do I have to get up so early it's flippin 6:00am! I don't want to fight the cogs this early in the morning, their too cranky cuz they just woke up.. Anyways, I'll just stuff my gag bag till it's full. And let's see.. what should I wear?...

20 Minutes Later. ( Jesus Christ! How long does it take for her to dress up?!)

I FINALLY chose what I wanted to wear.

A Rainbow Bow

Square Framed Glasses

Jean Skirt

Rainbow Wings

My favorite watermelon shirt

My Pink Sneakers

AND DONE!

I set my hole to teleport back to the Toontown Central playground. When I got there, there was like nobody there except a duck. Then my clan leader Snowy Lab asked me to teleport to her.

So I did when I got there, many others of Lab Clans were there, Winter Lab, Firecracker Lab, Rose Lab, etc.( These are some ppl I remembered that were in the clan, LOL Sorry If i forgot u guys) she told us we could train if we wanted to. So I did..

Winter Lab's POV:

Snowy Lab told us that we could train our toon. Spark, she wonder off into Punchline Place. I saw Spark fighting a Level 7 Name Dropper?! I looked at my phone and it said," No invasion at the moment." My mind was blank when I saw that. I ran toward her and said," ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S A LEVEL 7!

She was like," I know. o_o." I saw her pull out a cream pie slice. It turned the cog meter yellow. Once her laff got down to 5 I ran in there to help. I tooned her up while she used a cream pie slice again, it was at orange...

Next round the cog used Synergy, which took our laff down to red, We used a group attack of cream pies and KABOOM the cog was down.

I asked Spark why there was a level 7 Name Dropper here. She said," Invasion?" I told her I checked my invasion tracker and there was none in this area...

Spark Lab's POV(Again Sorry!)

Winter told me that there were no Invasions. I was like really confused... I went back to the playground to report the weird Name Dropper buisness to Snowy Lab since she was the highest person in the clan at 41 laff. ( Lol, I made her stronger in my story when she's actually 26 laff. But nuff BLABBLING!)

She told us to immedialtly to go to her estate. She teleported to her estate while we teleported to her. She called/whispered to all of the other members of the group.

No Ones-POV:

Snowy lab told the group about the mysterious Name Dropper Spark and Winter came across. All of the clan members became very scared. But Snowy Lab was prepared, EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!

Everyone shut their yaps and looked at her. Snowy Lab said," Since Sparkly Rose Lab & Winter Lab came across this terrifying cog that wasn't supposed to be here, they will now protect you from that evil cogs

that are high leveled. Also I may think the cog are planning something VERY evil. I want these two to keep a look out.

Winter and Spark said at the same time," WHAT!?" Snowy Lab said to them in whisper so no one can hear and this is what she said to them," Girls, I can't protect these toons, you know how bad my gags are! But your higher than us, Spark and Winter replyed.

Yes, I know that but my gags are horrible than yours, I chose drop instead of lure you know that! I also chose sound instead of toon up! Also you two chose toon up! You might choose lure too! You have better defense than I do in those cog battles! Remember you also took out that cogs? Who knows! You could do anything out of the imaginable!

Spark and Winter looked at each other then Snowy then themselves, then they finally agreed that they will be the protectors of the Lab Clans.

Snowy announced this to everyone. everyone starting cheering Winter and Sparks name and Spark and Winter looked at each other and said," I'm gonna enjoy being a protector."

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to create MORE chapters, but I need more characters I have about 7 characters but I need more! So if you want to be in this story please fill out a review with this information:**_

_**Name of Toon:**_

_**Laff: (No going over 40 laff , I'll make your character stronger as the story plays out)**_

_**Gags: ( List each gag track and what gag your on, Just say the level of the gag, I'll know which)**_

_**Animal type:**_

_**Personality**_

_**Clothing/Accessories: Optional thought!**_

Thanks so much guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Toontasks & Mysterious Toon

Winter Lab and Sparkly Rose Lab was sitting in a ice cream shop eating Rainbow Swirl Ice Cream.

Winter Lab said to Spark," Hey Spark? Do you want to do some tasks to help us level up?" Spark said," Ya why not? Snowy said she wanted us to be protectors, we have to be higher to fight higher cogs". Winter Lab smiled and went outside. Spark followed. They went to Barnacle Boulevard in Donald's Dock to finish their tasks.

Spark Lab's POV:

My task was to get Penny Pinchers for Billy Budd's inner tube, I destroyed a couple Penny Pinchers and finally got my inner tube, Billy Budd Gave me a 2pt laff boost and I was at 32 laff. I whispered/called to Winter Lab and asked her how she was doing.

She said she was doing great, but she said she was fighting a flunky which was easy, BUT there were two flunkies in the battle so I teleported to her and joined the battle. I threw a cream pie slice to the left flunky and she threw one to the right flunky.

Winter Lab's POV: I threw a cream pie slice to the right flunky and it exploded. Spark threw the cream pie slice to the other Flunky but it didn't explode but it was on red, it attacked Spark with a clip-on-tie.

We squirted that flunky with our squirt guns and BOOM it was dead.

I hive-fived Spark said thank you and she teleported back to the playground. I went to see Captain Carl to give him the eyeglass pieces and he gave me a new gag pouch, I said," Thanks so much!" He said, No problem! Thanks for ALL the help!" I waved him goodbye and I met up with Spark at the gag shop.

Mysterious Toon's POV: (:o! OH MY!)

I was walking around Donald's Dock when I see a peach dog and a cream dog fighting two Flunkies, I watched them until they were finished fighting the cogs. One left and the other went into a building. I said to myself," Where have I heard about these Toons? Hmm... OH YEAH! Their called the Lab Clans Protectors... I wonder if I could join this group. NOT! I want to take them down. Maybe I should create my own group. *Evil Laughter*.

No-One's POV:

Hey look Spark! I got my new gag pouch!, said Winter Lab. Spark turned around and saw Winter holding her new gag pouch. "Nice! That's very cool!", said Spark. Winter Lab asked Spark what she got for her task and she said," A two pt laff boost". Winter smiled and said," Spark want to train out gags to level four? Whole Fruit pie and Seltzer Bottle? "Sure I would love two.", They both went out of the gag shop and went towards, Lighthouse Lane.

* * *

**Sorry, guys this is short, I just wanna introduce the mysterious toon and show you guys their gag training for when they become better protectors.**

**Anyways.. I need more character's please. :)**

**Thanks! I will post more stories in about more hours, LOL**

**See ya Soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Toon REVEALED!

Firecracker Lab's POV ( I know these aren't the main toons, BUT just listen to this story)

I was at Snowy's estate because of a meeting ( This wasn't the meeting they had about being protectors) I saw Sparkly Rose Lab and Winter Lab talking near the pond. I walked up to them." Hi, my name is Firecracker Lab!" Sparkly Rose Lab turned around to look at me, and she said," Very nice to meet you!" Winter Lab said the same thing Sparkly Rose Lab said. Then Sparkly Rose Lab asked me," So what can we do for you?" I said," I was wondering if I can join the Lab Clans protectors. Winter and Spark turned to each other nodded and said,"Yes." ( Some of you guys MIGHT be thinking Firecracker is the mystery toon but she's not.) I cheered but before I turned around to leave they asked me what my stats were. I quickly said,

26 Laff

Level Three Throw

Level Three Squirt

Level 1 Toon Up

They were very pleased and said," Okay."

*Somewhere In the Tooniverse*

Myesterious Toon's POV:

Welcome my Group! This is where we will take down the Lab Clan Protectors! My group nodded, and I took down my hood. I Rose Lab will be honored to be your Leader! Two toons clapped since those were the only people in the group. Alright! Hello Kity, and Bubbles! I would LOVE for you guys to train your gags and laff since your PRETTY low! They obeyed and left.

Now I should train as well when we take down those losers we'll have power gags to stop them. (Note: Gags may be highly dangerous to toons in my story)

*Back at Snowy Lab's House*

Snowy Lab's POV:

ALRIGHT EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!, I said to my REALLY big Clan. We need more people to join the Lab Clans Protectors! I heard various news about a new group opening up to defeat us! We need at least 3 more people! Everyone stepped back except...

Independant Lab Golden Lab Chocolate Lab

All three of them said," I WILL JOIN THIS PROTECTOR GROUP!"

Sparkly Rose Lab & Winter Lab Smiled at them.

All of them told Winter and Spark their Stats and this is what they were:

GOLDEN LAB:

24 Laff

Level 4 Throw

Level 3 Squirt

Chocolate Lab:

26 Laff

Level 3 Sound

Lvl 3 Throw

Lvl 3 Squirt

Independant Lab:

20 Laff

Lvl 3 Throw

Lvl 3 Squirt

This was JUST the beginning of their AWESOME adventure together...

* * *

**_HEY GUYS! I would love to say that we only need 4 or 5 more toons! There will be friendship problems, heart break, LOVE :P, and MORE in this story so STAY AS TOONY AS YOU CAN! LET THOSE PIES FLY! :D_**


	5. Chapter 4: Just as TOONY as EVER!

Golden Lab's POV:

OMG..! I just joined the Lab Clans Protectors! Our two leaders Spark Lab and Winter Lab told us to train our things...BUT I was still in Toontown Central at the Moment... I was planning to make myself an Uber... But I think I can create my self as a 30 Laff uber!

With a maxxed Throw, Maxxed Squirt and maxxed Toon Up! Yah.. that would be a perfect idea, since they need my higher gags!

So let's get on with this AWESOME, Tiredsome, Okay you get it, TRAINING! :D

Sparkly Rose Lab's POV:

I was talking to Winter how our group was going on VERY well. But we changed thr topic very quickly and talked about the other group that was formed. Winter told me that the group was to take down Lab Clans Protectors...

They also only have three members.. Uh.. Hello Kity, Bubbles & the mysterious leader. I don't know who she/he is! We totally have to find out.

Winter Lab's POV:

We had a anti-group trying to take us down but that ain't happening in dis' here group!

Chocolate Lab's POV:

Okay... I can't tell this to anybody. BUT don't tell ANYONE at ALL! Okay. I sorta KINDA MAYBE.. Have a crush on Winter.. I know CRAZY huh? But sometime I have to tell her my feelings.

But anyways. I have to train my gags. I think my gags look perfectly fine. But they told us we have to at least get to level 4 gags which will take forever. My training in school SUCKED! Well i'm the only person here with Sound anyways which will be very useful to all of us. So let's get on with this "training".

Independant Lab's POV:

Whelp! I over heard Chocolate telling you guys about his little crush on Winter! But let's just say I have one on Spark.

Anyways. I'm the lowest one in the group. I really need to get my game ON! I need level 4 gags to help so I decided to fight some cogs in ttc and doing some cog bldgs in ttc and doing laff point boost tasks n' stuff.

Anyways. I'm really close to getting my sound gag. I just need to do my task for the final gag frame. :D I hope you guys wish me good luck! :)

*Back with Winter and Spark* 6 Hours Later

No-One's POV:

"Well. It's almost 7:00pm. Where is our group?", Spark Lab said. Winter and Spark heard people talking and they turned around saw their group talking to each other.

Spark greeted their group. "HEY GUYS! HOW DID TRAINING GO?"

All of them looked at each other and shrugged. So Winter asked them what their stats were now.

**GOLDEN LAB: **

Laff 24

Level 5 Throw

Level 5 Squirt

**CHOCOLATE LAB: **

Laff 28 Level

Level 4 Sound

Level 4 Throw

Level 4 Squirt

**INDEPENDANT LAB:**

Laff 25

Level 1 Sound

Level 4 Throw

Level 4 Squirt

Spark and Winter looked very happy, and then they told their group the directions, "Alright we need to defeat some-.

* * *

_**Welcome! Hey! HIYA! Lool annoying huh? Anyways I have 1 more spot for another toon to join in the story. If no one joins then I would have to use more of my other friends .. Yay. I hope you ENJOYED this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Cog Fighting & Love

"Cog Buildings, we need to defeat some cog buildings! Since you guys are high enough to do a 2 story building, you three can go and do that"., said Winter and Spark at the same time.

Chocolate, Golden, and Independant looked at eachother, and said," NO! One of you guys have to come with us! Spark and Winter looked at each other and whispered something only them could hear.

Then they turned back to the group. They said,"Alright we agree on coming, BUT you guys have to vote who's coming with you. Independant said," Spark" and Chocolate said,"Winter!"

They kept argueing who was going to come with them. Then Winter broke them apart," Alright I know you guys want me or Spark to come, BUT Golden gets the last vote. Every toon there turned around to look at her, there was so much pressure on her.

Golden finally said,"S-S-S-SPARK! Chocolate Lab looked at Golden with a glare, Independant cheered, and Winter and Spark high-fived each other,( What are they up to? o_o)

All four of them went to Toontown Central Silly Street to find a building. And they ACTUALLY did find one, since buildings are rare in Toontown Central. They went inside the building. This was a 2 story building, Lawbot.. The first cog on the first floor was a Ambulance Chaser, Level 4.

Golden Lab's POV:(Oh yeah maybe you guys are wondering where Firecracker is! She's on Vay-Cay with her family! :D)

Well the first cog was a ambulance chaser. I took out my whole cream pie while the rest squirted the cog. Then out came four different cogs. Independant and Chocolate used sound, the level 3's were destroyed, except the level 4. So we squirted them. On the next floor there was a Level 12 Big Wig!

Sparkly Rose Lab's POV:

Omg, how come there's a level 12 Big Wig! It's the same thing that happened to me and Winter.. maybe I should whisper to her so she could see what is happening.

"Hey Winter. There's a LEVEL 12 BIG WIG HERE IN A TOONTOWN CENTRAL TWO STORY BUILDING WITH NO INVASION!" Winter replied ," What is going on here?! That's the same thing that happened to us before! When we saw that level 7 cog without a invasion!

I replyed," I know! What is going on! Alright i'll video chat you so you can see us battle. Here. Do you see the battle and the cog?" Winter said, Yah.

So we started the battle we all threw fruit pies, except Golden Lab that threw a level 5 Throw, which is Cream Pie. It took the cog down to orange. It did a power trip taking 16 laff from us.

I was down to 16 laff, Golden Lab was at 8, Chocolate Lab was down to 12, and Independant Lab was down to 9 laff.

I tooned them up with megaphone and it worked like a charm giving them full health back. They all hit them again with Fruit Pies and Cream Pies.

But the cog was blinking. It hit Golden with a finger wag. Golden was starting to get sadder and sadder. It took Golden down to 3 laff.

So I used lipstick to Toon her up. She was back to full health AGAIN. They hit the Big Wig, with Seltzer Bottles. And it was destroyed.

Then came bottom feeders all level 2's. So Chocolate and Independant used sound. The cogs were defeat so. I picked up my phone and said, " See you there to Winter." Then she ended the call.

Independant Lab's POV:

So after the battle I was going to tell Spark how I felt around her. Spark got a new Throw and Squirt gag, Choco(That's what I'm gonna call him now) got a new sound gag. Golden got.. uh nothing. And me.. I will get Spark's Love. ;) Wish me good Luck.

Golden Lab's POV:

Okay. Uh I have a crush on Independant. I know you guys know that he likes Spark. But I have another person I like which is.. Lol JK not telling. :P

Independant Lab's POV:

"Uh.. Hey Spark", I greet her really nervous like. She noticed how I was very nervous and asked me why I was nervous. I said," Uh nothing is wrong.., I just want to tell you something."

She raised a eyebrow and said," Go on."

Sparkly Rose Lab's POV

Independant is going to tell me something. So I just listened... Then he says.. HE LIKES ME! o_o.. Talk about awkward. I just said, "Really?" I was pretty much okay. Since I kinda liked him too. I thought it was cute though. ;) Then he asked me out, and I said, Yes of course! I hugged him randomly and he hugged back. It was a good feeling. :P

Independant Lab's POV:

She said Yes, SHE SAID YES! She then hugged me and I hugged back. Then we walked back to Winter Lab's estate with my arm around her.

* * *

_**AWW! I just love, Love! That's why I added this in the story. :) It's cute ain't it? :P Lol But yah watch out for the next chapter coming very soon! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: OC's and NEWS!

Hey EVERYONE! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! So to make it up i've decided to do a chapter MARATHON! :D But here's the deal. I will post about 400-800 Word chapters.

Then I might need a OC'S! Yes! :D! I hope you guys would enjoy reading my stories.

I will also be working on another story at the time which involves Wiz101! Okay to put your OC, please post a review with this info!

Toon Name:

Laff: (26-110 Laff or Higher)

Type of Toon:(Cat,Dog,Mouse etc)

Gags: (Just Type in the level of the gag and the gag track)

Personality:(What he or she is like)

Gender:(LOL, I need to know?)

Appearance:(Optional!)

WHELP! That's 'bout it! PEACE PPL! :)

~SparkLabTT


	8. Chapter 8: Ooo! Winter has a Boyfriend!

Winter Lab's POV:

Spark, Golden, Chocolate and Independant come back. I see Independant with his arm around Spark, I was like, o_o... Then I said to them," Uh DUDE! What the heck is going on here? Spark and Independent looked at each other and nodded, then they kissed. I was like... uh.. I think I get it now. You guys are dating

aren't you?

They both nodded and smiled at each other. Independent kept his arm around her. And her head was leaned up against his shoulder.

Chocolate Lab tapped me on the back, and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

I was like.. What is this for?

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, I said this REALLY loud, DUDE WHAT THE FREAK! o_o! ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME?!

He shook his head and said, Would you be my girlfriend? I looked at everyone, Spark had her eye buldging eyes and her mouth was opened, to admit it.. but she looks hilarious like that.

Golden had the same face as Spark and Independent had a face on that said," Yah, whatever dude. I'm just gonna stand here and hug Spark."

I said," HECK YA!" He hugged me and I hugged back. Then Golden came up to us and said, Uh guys i'm the only person here WITHOUT a boyfriend. Which isn't fair. LOL. Independent and Chocolate whispered to their girlfriends. The girls started argueing to them, but they finally said Okay FINE! The two boys came up to Golden then kissed her on the cheeks.

She blushed and said Okay. :P

*Back to Rose Lab*

Alright you've had 2 weeks to train! How far did you get! A medium sized pink cat stood up and announced her stats to Rose.

20 Laff

Level 3 Throw Level 3 Squirt

Rose Lab was disappointed with her progress so she called up Bubbles, a tall brown dog.

Bubbles told Rose her stats which were

26 Laff Level 3 throw Level 3 squirt level 1 toon up

Rose smiled evily and went up to her house while the rest of the toons went to their estates.

Sorry it's short, but I will be introducing a new character in the story so stay TOONED! :D


End file.
